remnantknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Isle
James Isle is the 2nd area for Owl knights. It is school-specific, so Dragon students will not receive any quests whilst in this area. Its a volcanic island that is infected and ruled by Fire Skalaris (like Flame Moths and Mentle - for more info please see the Skalaridex). It can be accessed once Knights reach level 10, and provides quests until level 20. General Information Guild Agent on Duty: '''C '''Pilot: '''Sky '''Nurse: '''Cindy '''Shopkeeper: Reina Dungeons Meteorite Crater : Meteorite Crater is one of the two dungeons in James Isle. Accessible for Owls level 18-27 to rescue the trapped agent deep inside the crater and defeating the boss: the Diseased Mouse. It is located in the Environmental Research area in the West. Magma Cave : Magma Cave is one of the two dungeons in James Isle, located in the North. Knights must infiltrate the lair of the notorious Magma, stop his resurrection and bring peace to James Isle. NPCs: *(Red Shoes)' Amber' *'Berman' *(Legendary Knight) Brendon *(Security Guard) Bob *(Guild Agent) C''' *'''Cindy *'Crystal' *(Dr.) Gasman *(Dr.)' Gaus' *'Guard' *'Jackson' *'Jordan' *'Jordan's Friend' *(Guard) Klee *(Lava Researcher)' Kuhn' *(Owl Student)' Misha' *'Lost dog' *(Researcher) Nick *(Shopkeeper) Reina *'Researcher' *(Assistant)' Rey' *'Selena' *'Sewer Custodian' *(Fisherman) Shawn *'Shay' *'Sherry' *(Fisher) Shirley *(Pilot) Sky *(Dr.) Tea *(Guard) Tim *'Trynn' *'Veen' *'Yuna' Quests: *'Additional stuff for increasing the speed' *'Annoying Mentle' *'Boiling Blood' *'Bring the fusion material' *'A Call From Lava researcher Kuhn' *'Collect 1st grade Dragon student card' *'Collect Cherry blossom wing' *'Collect Fire pocket' *'Collect Flame leaf' *'Collect Flame leather' *'Collect Flame Stone' *'Collect Flame powder' *'Collect Heart of fire' *'Collect Ivy Fern' *'Collect Lava Rock' *'Collect Lava Stone' *'Collect Lava Stone' *'Collect Mentle Samples' *'Collect Nuclear Flame' *'Collect the Samples of Revival Leaf' *'Collect Scorpion's tail' *'Collect Sticky fluid' *'Collect Unidentified Gem' *'Collecting decoy - 1' *'Collecting decoy - 2' *'Cool down the heat' *'Death spreader' *'Deliver the heat pack to Veen' *'Dr. Tea's Stray dog' *'Eliminating Dark Zealot ' *'Embers That Don't Extinguish' *'Emergency electricity - Collecting Battery' *'Exterminate Android' *'Exterminate Beet' *'Exterminate Big Cocoon' *'Exterminate Big Cocoon' *'Exterminate Cherry Blossom Moth' *'Exterminate Crow' *'Exterminate Crow Egg' *'Exterminate Crawler' *'Exterminate Dust Moth' *'Exterminate Dust Moth' *'Exterminate Fire Demon' *'Exterminate Flame Dog' *'Exterminate Flame Kappa' *'Exterminate Flame Moth' *'Exterminate Flaming Eye' *'Exterminate Flare Man' *'Exterminate Gamma Ray' *'Exterminate Magma Golem' *'Exterminate Magma Shrub' *'Exterminate Mini Devil Golem' *'Exterminate Mini Devil Golem' *'Exterminate Mini Magma Golem' *'Exterminate Queen Cherry Blossom Moth' *'Exterminate Red Crow' *'Exterminate Red Crow Egg' *'Exterminate Slagmen' *'Exterminate Small Lava Rock' *'Exterminate Soul trader' *'Exterminate Spiked Armor Beetle's Nest' *'Exterminate Spirit crow' *'Exterminate Teeb' *'Find the secret of black marble stone - 1' *'Find the secret of black marble stone - 2' *'Fire that won't go out' *'The Fire trail - Nightshade' *'From Jordan to Jordan's Friend' *'From Jordan's Friend to Jordan' *'Go to entrance of Meteorite Crater' (Dungeon: Meteorite Crater) (Level: 18-27) *'Go to Magma Cave '(Dungeon: Magma Cave) (Level: 19-28) *'Green tea first' *'I want to wear Red shoes too' *'Identity of black marble stone' *'Last preparations for the investigation' *'Leaf artist' *'Look in to the lava zone' *'Magma's Return '(Dungeon Quest: Magma Cave) ® (Level: 19-28) *'A meal of the friend' *'Meet Assistant Rey' *'Meet Dr. Gasman' *'Meet Dr. Gaus' *'Meet Dr. Tea' *'Meet Jackson' *'Meet Jordan' *'Meet Jordan's Friend' *'Meet Lava Researcher Kuhn' *'Meet Legendary Knight Brendon' *'Meet Red Shoes Amber' *'Meet Selena' *'Meet Sewer Custodian' *'Meet Shay' *'Meet Shopkeeper Reina' *'Need cooling water first of all' *'Ominous Marble Stone' *'Ownerless Research journal' *'Preparations for the investigation' *'Produce Jet Fuel' *'Put Out the Embers' *'Report to Researcher Nick' *'Request from Headmaster' *'Rescue the Agent' (Dungeon Quest: Meteorite Crater) ® (Level: 18-27) *'Spiked Armor Beetle's bad' *'Stop the Annoyances' *'Stop Double Gamma Ray' *'Stronger tool - 1' *'Stronger tool - 2' *'The stuffs that cure Jordan' *'War against Cyborg' ® = Repeatable Category:Locations